The present invention relates generally to fuel injection systems and, more particularly, to a hydraulically-actuated, electronically-controlled unit injector fuel system, hereinafter referred to as a HEUI fuel injection system, having an improved variable pumping system for the actuating oil to improve the engine fuel consumption compared to current HEUI fuel injection systems.